Trip to London
Yogi Bear: Looks like it's time to get up and alert the crew for a bit of fun. * Boo-Boo: Isn't it 'Adventure' Time again, after over three years, Yogi? * Yogi Bear: That's right Boo-Boo. Now if you excuse me, I have to wake the others up. * Boo-Boo: The others? * Yogi Bear: You know? Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, and Doggie Daddy and his son. * Boo-Boo: Oh yes. And Wally, Magilla, Squiddly, Peter and Yakky, right? * Yogi Bear: Yep, and Top Cat and his group too. * Boo-Boo: So that's Benny, Fancy, Spook, Chooch and Brain. And of course their most effectual leader. Right? * Yogi Bear: Correct, Boo-Boo. Not forgetting Quick Draw's sidekick, Baba Looey, and our favourite superhero, Atom Ant. * Boo-Boo: Like my help rounding up the gang, Yogi? * Yogi Bear: Yeah I wouldn't mind. * Quick Draw McGraw: What's this all about? * Snagglepuss: Are we missing all the excitement? * Huckleberry Hound: Hi Yogi. We hear there's a new adventure for us, tonight. * Boo-Boo: Tonight? It thought it was right now? * Yogi Bear: Ah, Boo-Boo, I want to make sure everyone's here for our first adventure in a few years? * Boo-Boo: Oh, I get it. * Doggie Daddy: Are we in time for the meeting, my young son and I? * Augie Doggie: This sure sounds like fun. * Boo-Boo: Okay Yogi. There's you me, Huck, Snag, Quick Draw, and Augie and his father so far. That makes seven in total. * Yogi Bear: Yeah. You're right. But where's the rest? * Top Cat: Hi Yogi. Sorry we're late. * Benny the Ball: Yeah. TC got a little carried away when he woke up. Trying to remember all our names he was. * Spook: But at least we're, like, here now. * Fancy: Yeah. I'm always ready for a new adventure. * Choo-Choo: What's this one all about? * Top Cat: Don't worry Chooch. You'll found out. * Brain: And if it wasn't for Top Cat and the others, I probably wouldn't know where I was. * Yogi Bear: So we have all six members of Top Cat's gang, that makes it thirteen. * Boo-Boo: So who's left? * Yogi Bear: Here come Wally, Magilla and Peter now. That's sixteen altogether. * Peter Potamus: Hi Yogi. Nice of us to drop by. * Wally Gator: What fun this is going to turn out! * Magilla Gorilla: I just hope someone can spare me a banana or two. Maybe even twenty. * Yogi Bear: Of course! There's meant to be twenty of us altogether. Can you remember who currently Boo-Boo, asides from us two? * Boo-Boo: Yes Yogi, I can. Apart from you and me, there's Top Cat, Benny, Brain, Chooch, Fancy, Spook, Quick Draw, Huck, Snag, Augie, his father, Wally, Peter and Magilla. * Yogi: So that leaves Squiddly, Baba Looey, Atom Ant and Yakky. * Atom Ant: All present and correct, Yogi! * Yogi Bear: You're just in time, my little friend. Okay Boo-Boo, Atom's here, so that's now seventeen. Just three left to arrive. * Baba Looey: Hi everyone. Queeks Draw, couldn't you have waited till I was ready? * Quick Draw McGraw: Sorry Baba boy, I guess I thought you trying to find your favourite hat. * Baba Looey: Well yes, I guess I was. I wanted one that would fit my ears. * Yogi Bear: And it's looks as though you did manage to find it. * Baba Looey: Come to think of it, I did actually. * Boo-Boo: That's eighteen, Yogi. * Yogi Bear: Two to go then. * Yakky Doodle: Hi there. And I all ready for some more fun? * Boo-Boo: Hi Yakky. Thank goodness you made it. Well that makes nineteen of us. Who's missing? * Yogi Bear: I guess we'll have to wait for Squiddly Diddly till he gets here. * Squiddly Diddly: Somebody called me? (does a cartwheel and lands right besides Yogi and the gang) Ta-da! * Boo-Boo: Is that all of us now? * Yogi Bear: Well, it certainly looks to be. Right, everyone, I've had an idea, we're all going to go to London. * Benny the Ball: What, now? * Snagglepuss: Is that really necessary, Yogi? * Yogi Bear: I just thought we all desereved a treat. Some time away from Jellystone Park for a few days. We can see the sights and make friends with some of the people who live there. * Boo-Boo: But it's the witching hour right now, Yogi? * Yogi: So? That's doesn't mean we have to wait till morning. Come on, let's get going. * (In London, Sophie can't sleep during the Witching Hour. So she slips her feet into her shoes, and decides to look out the window of the orphanage) * Mrs. Clonkers: Who is that out of bed?! * Sophie: Sophie, Miss. * Mrs. Clonkers: You get back at once! Punishment in the morning. * Sophie: Yes, Miss. * (But Sophie still can't resist a look out the window. After some time, she draws back the curtains, but then opens them again, for she sees a cloaked giant coming up the street) * Boo-Boo: I told you we should have come to London in morning, Yogi. * Quick Draw McGraw: Hey Snag. What's that over there? * Snagglepuss: I don't see anything. * Huckleberry Hound: There's only one thing, it could possibly be. A giant. * (animals gasp) * Augie Doggie: Oh dear. No one make a sound. Maybe it will go away. * Choo-Choo: I think I'm going to... * Top Cat: Knock it off, Chooch. Or you'll knock us all off. * Choo-Choo: Thanks, I feel a lot better now. (sneezes) * (Sophie watches as the giant produces a long trumpet thing and spins it around. Then the giant opens his suitcase, pours a liquid into the end from one of his bottles and blows through the object into Sophie's room, Sophie then flees across the bedroom and jumps back into her bed, wanting to scream. But no sound comes out. The giant reaches its fingers, hand and arm through the window, and Sophie peers out from under the quilt. This time she really does scream, but only for a second, because the giant grabs her and plucks her out through the window and runs away with her) * Snagglepuss: (gasps) The giant just kidnapped the little girl! * Magilla Gorilla: Stop that giant! * (The giant runs down the street) * Sophie: Oh no! * Top Cat: Hey ugly! Put that girl down right now! * Benny the Ball: TC, you shouldn't have made him mad. * (The animals scream as the giant clutches them in the quilt and jumps off a wall. The giant then flies into the air and past the moon. He then reaches a homeland inhabited by giants.)